Another reality
by PepNpaps
Summary: Two abnormal dweebs cuddle under the moonlight.


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"The night had long since began and many had wandered off to the land of unpleasant slumber. Though not all were grace with such a painless slumber. For not even in sleep can one escape those memories which haunt one's consensus, for unlike the waking world, you cannot run from the /Which is why, whilst amongst the embrace of a hollow oak tree, a young girl woke up in a cold sweat./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"Madam moon, gracing the small group with what little comfort she could provide to her children, letting her borrowed light kiss the air around them, embracing the scared child with her light and whispering words of comfort./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"[It is alright young one,br /Wipe away your tears,br /shoo away your fears,br /For tomorrow you shall see the sun.]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;""H't sas'h alright young ca,br /wipe away on'sr tears,br /shoo away on'sr fears,br /gu'ilg tomorrow jalu shall f'rhi t't su"./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"Madam moon's words were soft, a calming whisper amongst the flurry of elf-deprecating thoughts and memories of old./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"[It was strange /The feeling of air against her /It was all new and happening so fast,br /yet it had taken so long for them to get here]/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;""it wa't strange /T't feeling yi air against hauuh /H't wa't ash knryip nge happening kov fast,br /mg h't had taken kov long gu'ilg eph tis goors geb, "A silhouette whispers in return, though the words seem to echo within the compounds of one's mind./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"To some to may seem the rambles of a mad man, to others it is the whispers of a forgotten knowledge. But to the few who know of it's originals, it the cries of a child, tongue twisted in defiance with little /Twisted by an implacable mind, who's curiosity seems to outweighed the empathy he theoretically should have./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;""Rosaline, " A gently yet pained voicer mummers to her, alerting her of the presence behind her, bringing her back into the waking world once again as the winged man carefully shuffles onto the root she was sitting on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"To many his appearance was ghastly but to the young girl, his presence was a comforting one. He tried to keep an air of obedience and an apathetic aura to him, he was haunted by those days as /What curiosity had done to him, though he did not go into depth about the procedure, simply returning to silence whenever questioned, he has mentioned they had selected him because of his genetics. To be exact, they selected him because he was Albino./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"A sigh left Rosaline's lips as she leans her form against the other's. For a moment the man stiffens but soon relaxes into her./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"[So Virgil, What are you doing up so early?]br /"Kov virgil, edsam are jalu doing hothaht kov early?" Rosaline whispers into the man's head, nuzzling the side of her head into his plumage, gently tracing the outline of his form with her tendrils as she watches the ebony /His flesh around his mask had begun to decay, eating away at what little remnants remand of face. While over time, his hair had slowly returned to its pale state, contrasting against his black plumage./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"Rosaline's attention was brought back to Virgil when a frail coo left his lips. Within a moment he interrupts himself with a croaking whisper, "I thought I heard something sift in the wind…"/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"A soft, "oh.." left Rosaline's lips as she continues to attempt to ease the man's nerves./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.12px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; text-align: center;"For a moment the pair sat in comfortable silence./p 


End file.
